bella is a singer
by mikaylabauer
Summary: after Edward left Bella got into music to help with the pain of Edward leaving. she is now in a performing arts school. but what happens when the Cullen come back and watch Bella perform. what dose Edward think about these song she written about him.


Bella pov

I was thinking about him again I don't know why he left my almost five months ago. I should hate him but I don't . I know I should try to forget about him but it impossible. I could never forget about Edward his is just someone you can't forget about someone who face just doesn't disappear. I pull my shirt down some and fix him my hair. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before going up the stairs onto the stage. I keep my back to the crowed. I hear the curtains open I look up in to the sky. It's the perfect night for a concert. I still can't believe that I got accepted in to this school and I am top performer. I hear the music state and Henry nod to me. I turn around and see the person I would least expect, Edward and his family even Rosalina came. I stare in to his eyes as I sing the song I wrote about him.

_Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street.  
Faster than the wind, passion innocent ending so suddenly.  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall.  
Like the colors and arms so bright just before they lose it all._

_Losing him is blue like i've never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met,  
But loving him was red. (red, red, red, red)  
Loving him was red. (red, red, red, red)_

_Touching him was like realizing you know you were the one that was right there in front of you.  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song.  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer.  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong._

_Losing him is blue like i've never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met,  
But loving him was red. (red, red) ohhh red (red, red)  
Burning red (red, red, red, red)_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echos.  
Tell myself it's time now gotta let go.  
But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head, and burning red  
Loving him was red_

_Oh losing him is blue like I never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met,  
Cause loving him was red yeah, yeah red (red, red, red, red)  
Burning red (red, red, red, red)_

_And its a rock keeps spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_His love was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street_

I finsh the song and hear the crowed going wild. The Cullen's even clap Emmet of course shouts and hollers . I smile at the crowed and look down at the Cullen's and smile.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"How is everybody tonight" I say.(cheers) "now that's what I like to hear. Those last song were called red and I knew you were trouble now my next song is for the girls that a got someone token from you or some left you" I see Edward flinch at my words. "better than revenge everyone"

_Now go stand in the corner And think about what you did Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

___  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

" thank you, remember that all student have the big show coming up soon so rsvp for that we just want to thank you for all the support that you give us, good night everybody." I step off the stage and go back stage to grab my keys and head home. As I am about to unlock my car I hear him say my name.

* * *

OK what did you think leave a review thanks.

~mikayla


End file.
